Palabras tabú
by kavalla
Summary: Los rumores se propagan a toda velocidad en un pueblo repleto de cotillas. O, mejor dicho, Haru debería ser más prudente delante de los mellizos Tachibana. Makoharu.
1. Muac Muac

Una tarde de otoño no podía ser perfecta sin un chocolate preparado por Makoto. Él lo sabía, ¡qué remedio!, si no había día en que los mellizos, tan insistentes como eran, no le suplicasen "una tacita, porfa". Incluso Haru, cuando se ponía caprichoso, los apoyaba.

A Makoto no le importaba, ni mucho menos. Sabía que algo tan simple como preparar un chocolate acompañado de algún bollito podía alegrar la tarde a Ran, a Ren y —¿por qué no?—, también a Haru, ¿así que por qué no concederles el deseo?

Fue a la cocina, pensando en cómo los mellizos atosigarían a Haru con preguntas ahora que estaba a su cuidado. Haru siempre decía que no le suponía ninguna molestia, pero a Makoto le daba la impresión de que lo decía por compromiso, o para no ofenderle, y que realmente se siente un poco molesto.

—Haru-chan, ¿podemos hacerte una pregunta? —Ren puso su cara de cachorrito inocente.

—Sí, sí, ¡que antes le preguntamos a onii-chan y se hizo el loco!

Haru asintió con la cabeza y les animó a formular esa pregunta que, según ellos, los tenía en "vinilo".

—¿Qué es un _gay_? —preguntaron los mellizos a la vez, completamente ilusionados y expectantes.

Se figuró que aquellos dos niños ingenuos y poco dados a los pensamientos impuros pensaban que un gay era algún tipo de postre exótico.

—Es un homosexual —explicó Haru contundentemente.

Tanto Ran como Ren asintieron con la cabeza y se miraron mutuamente, como si acabasen de descubrir todos los misterios de la galaxia por pura casualidad.

—Sí, sí, pues un _homosexual_ —Ran se acarició la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos.

—Claro, claro, un _homosexual_. Oye, Haru-chan, ¿y qué es un homosexual?

—¡Eso, eso!

Haru pensó seriamente que aquellos niños estaban aislados de la sociedad y que se estaban criando en la Casa de la Pradera. No le extrañaría nada, teniendo en cuenta que tenían a Makoto como hermano mayor _y_ modelo a seguir. Recordó que, cuando estaban en _quinto_ de primaria, Makoto se ruborizó, bastante nervioso, al escuchar a un niño pronunciando la palabra "caca".

—Es un hombre al que le gustan los hombres.

Los mellizos parecieron desilusionados con aquella respuesta tan simple y poco esperanzadora.

—¿Como de la forma en la que os gustáis onii-chan y tú? ¿O como se gustan pap…?

—Sí, algo así —Haru interrumpió a Ran, un poco colorado. Lo peor de todo era que era plenamente consciente de por qué su mente, su corazón, su cuerpo entero estaba reaccionando así—, pero no se lo digáis a nadie —posó su dedo índice sobre los labios y los niños lo imitaron—. Es un secreto.

Como si presintiese que Haru estaba en apuros, Makoto llegó con una bandeja con cuatro tazas a rebosar de chocolate caliente.

—Gracias —murmuró Haru. Los mellizos, imitando aquellos buenos modales, también agradecieron a su hermano mayor.

—No hay de qué —Makoto esbozó una sonrisa serena, de aquellas con las que Haru se podía sentir en paz y libre de preocupaciones, y se sentó entre Ran y Ren—. Soplad antes de beber, que aún quema un poco.

—¡Pues sí que quema! —Ren sacó su lengua achicharrada, convirtiéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el objeto de burla de su hermana.

* * *

Aún con el sabor del chocolate impregnado en el paladar, los mellizos decidieron que era momento de jugar. Ran insistía en que _tenían_ que jugar a mamás y a papás porque era un juego que podría serles útil en el futuro, mientras que la propuesta de Ren, "los robots asesinos", era una patraña propia de un niño de cinco años.

—¿Pero para qué voy a querer jugar a eso? —Ren se cruzó de brazos y dio un pisotón en el suelo— ¡Si yo no me voy a casar!

—¡Ni tampoco te convertirás en un robot asesino, tonto! Además, siempre jugamos a lo que tú dices y ya estoy harta. ¡Harta!

Fue Haru el que tuvo la brillante idea de satisfacer los deseos de los dos niños: era tan sencillo como _fusionar_ Mamás y Papás con Robots Asesinos. Makoto lo observó perplejo, dudando o no sobre si aquello iba realmente en serio.

—¡Qué buena idea, Haru-chan! —exclamaron los mellizos en perfecta sincronización. Su hermano mayor seguía sin parecer muy convencido.

Llegaron al acuerdo —no sin tras mucho discutir— de que la historia transcurriría en medio de una boda, en la que el robot héroe se estaría casando con algún personaje de relleno y de poca importancia (papel que Makoto ya sabía que estaba destinado para él), pero que se vería interrumpida por los malvados planes del robot malvado. Ahí comenzaría la lucha.

Ahora que la trama estaba más que preparada, era la hora de repartirse los personajes.

—¡Yo seré el robot héroe!

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Lo seré yo!

—Las chicas no pueden ser robots héroe.

—¡Y los tontos tampoco!

—Que Makoto sea el robot héroe —propuso Haru sin pestañear.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? —Makoto se señaló a sí mismo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a desempeñar papeles secundarios que ya apenas recordaba cómo era sentirse el protagonista.

Hasta cuando era niño y jugaba con Haru en el patio del colegio, le tocaban siempre los personajes más aburridos y sosos.

—Como siempre, Haru-chan tiene las mejores ideas —Ran sonrió satisfecha—. ¡Pues yo seré la que se case con onii-chan!

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo también me quiero casar con onii-chan!

—Ren, ¿tú no decías que querías ser el robot malvado?

También estaba acostumbrado a que sus palabras cayeran rápido en el olvido. Mientras Makoto se lamentaba, con Haru mirándole preocupado, los chiquillos no cejaban en su pelea. La oportunidad de casarse con su querido hermano mayor, aunque fuese solamente en un juego, era demasiado tentadora como para desaprovecharla así como así.

—Dejad de pelear —dijo Haru en medio de la gresca. Todos los miraron atentamente, asombrados por su intervención—. Yo seré quien se case con Makoto.

Hubo tal silencio que casi se podía oír cómo corría el sudor frío de Makoto por su frente. Los mellizos lo miraron boquiabiertos, sin saber bien qué decir. Ren pensaba protestar, pero Ran rápidamente lo apartó un par de metros y le susurró al oído.

—Es justo que Haru-chan sea el marido —comentó convencida—. Recuerda que son muy buenos amigos, muy homosexuales gays.

—Sí, es cierto… —Ren hizo pucheros, ya que no le hacía gracia hacerse a la idea de tener que ceder su papel a otra persona— ¡Pero no lo digas muy en alto, que Haru-chan nos dijo que era un secreto!

Para reforzar su argumento, Ren puso el dedo índice sobre los labios, tal y como había hecho anteriormente Haru. Ran lo imitó.

Mientras tanto, Makoto preguntaba una y otra vez qué diantres podrían estar tramando aquellos dos diablillos, pero Haru, satán en persona, no le ofreció ningún tipo de respuesta. Era mejor permanecer callado.

—Vale, decidido —proclamó Ran mientras volvía con Makoto y Haru—. Ren es el malo, onii-chan el héroe y Haru-chan el novio. ¡Yo seré el cura, la hija y el ayudante del malo!

Como habían acordado, la historia empezaría en medio de la boda. Makoto estaba visiblemente incómodo, mientras que Haru era tan expresivo y lleno de vida como una mota de polvo.

—¿Seguro que te parece bien, Haru? —preguntó Makoto por enésima vez.

—Sí. Es solo un juego.

—¡Jo, dejad de hablar y poneos en la piel de los personajes! —Ran se aclaró la garganta y adoptó lo que, según ella, era la pose de un cura. Extendió los brazos a lo alto y alzó la voz— Robot Makotron Xtreme, ¿aceptas al robot Haruchantroid McDolphin como legítimo esposo? ¿En la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en el sol y en la lluvia, en las piscinas llenas y en los ríos secos?

Makoto volvió a mirar a Haru de reojo antes de responder y de tragar saliva una vez más. _Sabía_ que era un juego inocente, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. ¡Y pensar que "casarse" con Haru había sido el pan de cada día en el colegio! Makoto no despreciaba aquellos tiempos, ni mucho menos, pero hubiera agradecido que hubiese tenido más amigos _chicos_ con los que jugar al fútbol o al escondite.

—Sí, quiero.

—Y tú, Haruchantroid McDolphin, ¿aceptas al robot Makotron Xtreme como legítimo esposo? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la caballa fresca y en las dietas vegetarianas?

—Sí, quiero.

—Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, ¡yo os declaro…! —Ran dudó un poco antes de proseguir. Había visto muchas bodas en las películas, pero nunca una entre dos hombres. ¿Cómo tenía que seguir?— ¡Yo os declaro marido _y_ marido! Haruchantroid McDolphin, puedes besar a la novia, digo, ¡al _novio_!

Haru miró fijamente a los ojos a Makoto. Sabía que estaba ansioso y que probablemente le daría un ataque al corazón ahí mismo si Haru lo besase o incluso le rozase con los labios la mejilla. Lo último que quería Haru era incomodar a Makoto, sobre todo cuando los juegos estaban pensados para pasar un buen rato. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Haru clavó en la vista en Ren, _el robot malvado_, para que interrumpiese la boda y comenzase la batalla.

Ren no pareció entender el mensaje. Por lo visto, la comunicación telepática solo funcionaba en un Tachibana.

Para hacerse entender de una forma más clara, Haru _tosió_.

—¡Haru-chan, que no tenemos todo el día! —protestó Ran, el cura.

Tenía que pensar rápido. En las "bodas" de primaria nunca se habían besado, ¿pero entonces qué hacían para que Zaki-chan y las otras niñas no protestasen? Tenía que recordar y encontrar una solución.

—Muac —se escuchó decir a Haru todo serio.

¡_Aquello_ era, la onomatopeya de un beso! Makoto sonrió aliviado al acordarse también de aquel truco.

—¡Muac! —continuó Makoto.

—¡Vivan los novios! ¡Síii!

—¡No tan rápido! —Renzinger, el robot malvado, hizo por fin su aparición. Los demás presentes "en la boda" fingieron sorpresa. Aunque en el caso de Haru, podía interpretarse como indiferencia absoluta.

—¡Oh, no, es Rezinger, que quiere vengarse de Haruchantroid McDolphin por haberle robado a su amante!

—Ran, la historia no era así… —corrigió Makoto en voz baja.

—¡Se llama improvisación! —exclamó orgullosa.

Ren también parecía satisfecho con el nuevo giro argumental.

—¡Te vas a enterar, oh Haruchantroid McDolphin! —Ren señaló a Haru acusadoramente.

—No te saldrás con la tuya. Makoton Xtreme es mío.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Makoto sintió cómo sus mejillas empezaban a arder. Sabía que era un juego y Haru solo estaba interpretando a un personaje, pero aquella protección y celo —por muy_ ficticios_ que pudieran ser— hacían que _algo_ en su estómago se revolviera. Esa sensación, desde luego, _era real_.

—¡Sí, sí, que yo los he casado!

La batalla entre Haru y Ren comenzó. Como de costumbre, Haru se dejó derrotar rápidamente e incluso "murió".

—Onii-chan, tienes que lamentar la muerte de tu marido —explicó el robot malvado, haciendo un paréntesis.

—Ah, sí, perdón —Makoto sonrió y se agachó al lado de Haru, mirándolo con una mezcla de pena y agradecimiento. Se esforzaba tanto por complacer a los mellizos… y eso que ni siquiera eran familia—. ¡Oh, Haruchantroid! ¡No puedes morir!

Pero en un giro aún más sorprendente de los acontecimientos, la muerte de Haruchantroid McDolphin había sido un sueño de Makotron Xtreme, como una pesadilla a modo de premonición en la noche anterior al convite, y su futuro marido estaba vivo y acostado a su lado. En el suelo.

—Mm, ahora tengo que levantarme y vencer a Ren antes de que mate a Haru, ¿no?

—Sí, sí. Pero antes Haru-chan tiene que despertar y preguntarte cosas.

—Estoy despierto —dijo Haru abriendo los ojos. Agradecía el terminar de fingir los ronquidos—. ¿Adónde vas, Makotron?

—Creo que a salvar el mundo.

—Buena suerte. Ya de paso, compra caballa.

—Sí, de la que está de oferta, ¿no? Esperemos que esté abierta la pescadería. Muac, muac.

—Muac a ti también.

—¡¿Pero qué tipo de conversación es esta?! —Ran gritó. Aunque Ren callaba, también estaba enfadándose. ¡Qué aburridos eran los adolescentes!

El enfrentamiento final entre los robots llegó. Por algún motivo desconocido, el personaje de Haru también estaba presente y había combinado fuerzas con su futuro marido para salvar a la tierra de los robots extraterrestres. Ran ahora era la damisela fuerte e independiente a la que _no_ tenían que rescatar, sino a la que tenían que devolver los poderes que Ren le había robado.

Renzinger acabó siendo derrotado, Ran recuperó sus poderes mágicos y los otros dos robots se sonrieron al recordar lo divertido —y extraño, pero sobre todo _divertido_— que podía ser dejar volar la imaginación por un rato.

* * *

Para los mellizos era una verdadera alegría tener que ir a hacer los recados con su hermano mayor. Se suponía que ellos lo tenían que _ayudar_, pero en realidad se pasaban el rato correteando a su alrededor y haciéndole preguntas locas. Makoto las contestaba siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin abandonar su buen humor y su paciencia —su santa y tenaz paciencia—. Al fin y al cabo, él también había sido un niño y sabía lo importante que era tener a alguien mayor al lado que aclarase las dudas y ofreciese su protección.

Aunque en su caso, ese "alguien mayor" había sido el propio Haru, que solo le llevaba unos cuantos meses. Así que ahora era todo un honor ser él el guía que indicaría el camino correcto en el sendero tortuoso de la vid…

—Onii-chan, el otro día vino una señora muy rara a clase y nos enseñó un vídeo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y era interesante?

—¡Sí, pero decía unas cosas...! Como que la "máquina de hacer bebés de la mujer tiene que derramar aceite rojo una vez al mes para funcionar bien". ¡Qué miedo! ¡Yo creo que se refería a _sangrar _por _ahí _abajo!

—¡Sí, qué miedo! —apoyó Ren, asustado— ¿Significa eso que Ran va a sangrar? —palideció— ¿_Yo_ sangraré también? ¡Dime que no!

—Mm, Ran, creo que es mejor que hables de esas cosas con mamá… Cuando volvamos a casa, se lo preguntas, ¿sí?

En momentos así, era un verdadero apuro tener que explicar cómo era la vida a personitas con tan poca experiencia. Quizás no lo pasaría tan mal si ya fuera un adulto hecho y derecho. ¡Qué complicado era no ser ni un niño ni un adulto!

Menos mal que siempre podría salir del aprieto con cualquier excusa. En aquel caso, había sido ver a Rin de lejos, caminando al lado de Nitori y sujetando varias bolsas de la compra. Makoto suspiró, relajado, y se acercó con una sonrisa deslumbrante a su viejo amigo. Los mellizos no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle y quedarse calladitos mientras su hermano y el de los dientes raros cotorreaban sobre natación, natación y natación.

Mejor sería no quedarse en silencio. Miraron a Nitori, que también estaba a un margen, escuchando la conversación pero sin intervenir en ella, y se acercaron a él.

—Oye, chico, ¿tú también eres nadador? —preguntó Ran, la más dicharachera de los mellizos.

—Sí, de hecho, voy al mismo equipo que Rin-senpai —al ver que los niños no entendían aquella referencia, Nitori señaló a Rin. Ren y Ran soltaron un largo "aaah"—. ¿Vosotros sois los hermanos de Tachibana-san?

—Sí, sí. ¿Tú por qué nadas, chico? ¿Es divertido?

—Bueno, si os digo la verdad, es un poco duro a veces, pero sí que me divierto mucho con mis compañeros —Nitori sonrió con un poco de vergüenza—, sobre todo con Rin-senpai.

—¿Vosotros también sois muy, _muy_ amigos? —Ran abrió los ojos como platos— Dime, ¿sois unos homosexuales gays? Porque Haru-chan y onii-chan lo son, por eso van al mismo club de natación.

—¡Tonta, que es un secreto! —Ren le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra imitó el gesto del silencio. Aunque aún no entendía bien que la amistad de su hermano y Haru fuese un secreto. Qué raros eran los adolescentes.

La expresión de Nitori pasó de ser una sonrisa tímida y unas cejas relajadas a tener toda la cara roja como una amapola y la mandíbula casi rozando el suelo. Por algún motivo que los mellizos no acertaron a adivinar, el tal Nitori se puso a temblar como un diapasón y miraba a todos lados, agitado.

No se imaginaron que unas palabras tan inocentes iban a desencadenar una serie de quebraderos de cabeza a su pobre, pobre hermano mayor.

* * *

**Me inspiré en el segundo drama CD y en una tira de Pixiv para crear esta historia. ¡Continuará!**


	2. Ñaca ñaca

A Aiichirou le encantaba salir con Rin a hacer las tareas que el capitán Mikoshiba les encomendaba. Era fantástico sentirse rodeado de los aromas del mercado, ver a tanta gente diferente charlando y paseando y, sobre todo, tener a alguien con quien compartir aquella experiencia. Para Rin, en cambio, era poco menos que acatar las órdenes de un déspota que los trataba como esclavos.

—Ya podía venir él… —mascullaba Rin. Aiichirou le sonrió, sin añadir nada más.

De pronto, la sombra huraña que cubría el rostro de Rin se disipó y dejó entrever una sonrisa acompañada de un par de ojos brillantes. Aiichirou se preguntó qué le había alegrado tanto, y no tardó en encontrar la respuesta a unos metros de él. Tachibana Makoto, el capitán del equipo Iwatobi, se acercaba casi corriendo hacia ellos. Lo seguían dos niños de unos diez años.

—¡Vaya, Rin! —Makoto agitó el brazo a modo de saludo, sonriendo como un niño— ¿Y tú por aquí?

—¡Hombre, Makoto! Ya ves, haciéndole recados a Mikoshiba. Dime, tú como capitán nunca enmarronas a los demás con tareas de mierda, ¿no?

—¡Rin, esa boca! —Makoto soltó un susurro escandaloso— Que están mis hermanitos delante…

Pero sus hermanos estaban en las musarañas y no parecía que les interesase mucho lo que Rin tuviera que decir. De vez en cuando le miraban la dentadura y se reían como ardillitas.

Aiichirou sí que estaba pendiente de su conversación, aunque no se atreviese a intervenir en ella. Era más que evidente que Rin y Makoto estaban muy unidos —algo que le hubiese resultado impensable hace apenas unos meses— y que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Era un lugar del que Aiichirou no formaba parte, pero no pasaba nada; él también tenía su propio mundo con Rin.

Mientras se perdía en las tinieblas de su mente, dos pares de ojos redondos, vivos y expresivos le observaban fijamente, como queriendo decirle algo. Eran los dos niños, suponía él que serían los hermanos pequeños de Makoto.

—Oye, chico, ¿tú también eres nadador? —escuchó la vocecilla alegre de la niña.

—Sí, de hecho, voy al mismo equipo que Rin-senpai —explicó contento.

Los dos niños se le quedaron mirando como si Aiichirou les estuviese hablando en un idioma extranjero. El niño incluso arqueó una ceja. El dedo índice de Aiichirou señaló a Rin, que miraba orgulloso cómo Makoto se reía por algo que él había dicho, y los chiquillos abrieron la boca como si hubiesen sido testigos de una revelación divina.

—¿Vosotros sois los hermanos de Tachibana-san?

—Sí, sí —ninguno de los dos parecía muy entusiasmado por el rumbo de la conversación que Aiichirou apenas había empezado—. ¿Tú por qué nadas, chico? ¿Es divertido?

—Bueno, si os digo la verdad, es un poco duro a veces, pero sí que me divierto mucho con mis compañeros. Sobre todo con Rin-senpai.

¡Esperaba que Rin no hubiese escuchado aquello! Afortunadamente, aún estaba demasiado concentrado en su cháchara con Makoto. Aiichirou sonrió con ternura al comprobar que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Bien se tenía merecidos aquellos pequeños momentos de felicidad.

—¿Vosotros también sois muy, _muy_ amigos? —la niña estaba a punto de reventar de la emoción.

Aiichirou no tuvo tiempo siquiera a responder o a sonrojarse, porque en la mente infantil de la chiquilla ya se estaban formando más y más preguntas que disparar.

—Dime, ¿sois unos homosexuales gays? Porque Haru-chan y onii-chan lo son, por eso van al mismo club de natación.

Aiichirou se quedó boquiabierto. ¡¿Acaso esa niña era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo?! Su vista se posó rápidamente en Makoto, aquel gigantón amable y simpático, nadador impetuoso, amigo de Rin… y… ¿amante de Nanase Haruka? ¡Qué noticia!

No supo por qué, pero el corazón le palpitó a una velocidad que no podía soportar. Recordó los pocos momentos en los que estuvo con Haruka y Makoto. Sí, era cierto que siempre estaban juntos, pero Aiichirou siempre lo había interpretado como que eran simplemente un par de buenos amigos. ¡Y resultaba que había algo más! Pensó en lo duro que debía de ser ocultar su amor prohibido a todo el mundo. ¿Rin lo sabría?

Con esa pregunta se quedó Aiichirou, incluso después de que los hermanos Tachibana se despidiesen de ellos.

* * *

No hacía falta ser muy observador para ver que Nitori estaba más agitado de lo normal, ¡que ya era decir! Rin, en principio, concluyó en que lo mejor sería dejarlo a su aire, que el transcurso del tiempo fuese el que lo tranquilizase. Pero, tras un par de horas de miradas furtivas, sonrojos gratuitos y murmuraciones, Rin se dio cuenta de que Nitori le estaba pidiendo a gritos que le hiciese de una vez por todas _la_ dichosa pregunta.

—Nitori, ¿pasa algo? Estás raro —se rascó la barbilla—. Más raro de lo normal, al menos.

—Bueno, no, estoy bien… es solo que… —se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza, en busca de las palabras apropiadas. Rin se apoyó en las escaleras de la litera, sin decir nada— Tú… ¿tú lo sabías? ¿Lo de Nanase-san y Tachibana-san?

Rin no logró descifrar el mensaje encriptado de Nitori y así se lo hizo saber.

—Pues… que… mmm… —abrió la boca tanto como pudo y cogió todo el aire de la habitación para gritar— ¡Nanase-san y Tachibana-san están saliendo!

La cara de Rin, hasta hace unos instantes portadora orgullosa de pucheros, se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en "El Grito" de Munch.

—¡Anda ya! ¡Me estás vacilando! —gritó Rin, soltando un gallo en el proceso. Ni le importó sonar así de ridículo.

Como un guepardo que intenta atrapar a su presa, Rin se abalanzó sobre su compañero de cuarto y le agarró por los hombros, meneándolo sin piedad.

—¡Que no, que me lo dijeron los hermanos pequeños de Tachibana-san! —Nitori se estaba mareando, así que Rin lo soltó y susurró una disculpa cargada de vergüenza— Es más, me dijeron que por eso mismo iban al mismo club de natación…

Una cascada de pensamientos y recuerdos cayó sobre la cocorota de Rin y se fueron transformando en preguntas sin respuesta aparente. ¿Lo estaban ocultando a todos? ¿Por qué no se lo habían contado a él? ¿No confiaban en él? ¿Lo sabían Nagisa y el gafotas del fardahuevos? ¿Cuándo había empezado todo eso?

Y lo más importante… ¡¿Cómo se atrevía Haru a quedarse a dormir en casa de Makoto con toda la familia Tachibana ahí al lado?! ¡Qué desvergonzados!

Esperó que nunca hiciesen cosas indecentes delante de Gou. ¿Ella lo sabría también? Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba cogiendo su teléfono móvil para preguntárselo él mismo. Nitori se juntó discretamente a él para no perderse ni un detalle de la conversación.

—GOU.

—¡Onii-chan! —se escuchó la voz animada y dulce de Gou. Rin se sintió un poco, pero solo _un poco_, más aliviado— Qué raro, tú llamándome… ¿Estás bien? ¿O es para soltarme otra monserga de las tuyas sobre el capitán Mikoshiba?

—No, no, es... ¡¿has notado algo raro últimamente en Haru y Makoto?!

—Ay, ¿pero por qué me chillas así? —Gou protestó. Rin se estaba exasperando— Aunque ahora que lo dices, el otro día Haruka-senpai no pronunció la palabra "caballa" en ningún momento.

Rin a veces quería olvidar la competición absurda que mantenían su hermana y Nagisa —con Rei uniéndose también en contra de su voluntad— por contar cuántas veces Haruka pronunciaba aquella palabra a lo largo del día.

Como Gou, inocente y cándida como era a los ojos de su hermano mayor, no lograría entender por dónde iban los tiros, Rin decidió ir directo al grano.

—¿Has notado algo _entre_ Haru y Makoto? O sea, ¿están _juntos_?

—¡Claro que están juntos! Son como uña y carne.

—Me refiero a… —Rin ya notaba cómo un rubor se iba apoderando de su cuello— ¿Están juntos como _pareja_?

Hubo un silencio. Rin y el cotilla de Nitori se miraron por un momento, cómplices de aquella tensión y curiosidad.

—¡OH, DIOS MÍO!

El grito de Gou retumbó en toda la habitación. Rin se metió un dedo en la oreja entre gruñidos y maldiciones.

—Ay, ¿cómo he podido estar tan ciega? ¡Ayyy!

Y colgó.

Al menos Rin sacó una conclusión bastante evidente: Gou no estaba al tanto de la relación de aquellos dos. Así que, hasta cierto punto, lo mantenían en secreto.

* * *

Ahora todo, _todo_, tenía sentido para ella. Aquellas miradas largas que compartían, esas sonrisas dulces que se dedicaban, palabras tiernas que _creían_ que solo ellos podían escuchar… Había sido _tan _evidente, y aun así ella nunca había caído en la cuenta de que el amor había florecido entre sus amigos.

Sentía el latir de su corazón, frenético y vibrante. Se tocó el pecho. ¿Qué era aquella emoción? Casi se imaginaba a sí misma como la heroína de alguna serie llena de clichés para adolescentes.

Aunque la historia ya había encontrado por sí sola a una coprotagonista.

—¡Qué fuerte, _qué_ fuerte, qué _fuerte_! —Chigusa estaba prácticamente saltando a su lado.

—¿Lo has oído todo, Hana-chan? —preguntó_ Kou_ con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa boba pintada.

—Sí, sí, ¡qué fuerte! —repitió— ¡¿Quién se habría esperado que Tachibana-senpai y Nanase-senpai fuesen novios?! Aunque qué pena… —hizo pucheros— Y yo que quería intentarlo con Tachibana-senpai… Supongo que ahora tendré que ir a por tu hermano, Gou.

_Kou_ ignoró aquel último comentario.

Quienes no ignoraron las palabras de Chigusa fueron un par de alumnos del Iwatobi, que paseaban tranquilamente por el centro comercial y habían escuchado, casi por casualidad, el rumor más jugoso del año.

—¿Has escuchado eso? Lo de Nanase-kun y Tachibana-kun —dijo uno de los estudiantes.

—Sí, sí. ¿Tú crees que se refería a, ya sabes, los de nuestra clase?

—Yo estuve con ellos en la escuela secundaria —intervino una chica de la clase D, famosa por ser la más chismosa del pueblo— y con eso no digo nada, pero a la vez lo digo _todo_… He visto cada cosa, ¡cada cosa!

Sería casi un milagro que al día siguiente el instituto entero no tuviese los nombres de Haru y Makoto en la boca.

* * *

Rei sabía que un tirón de la camisa en medio del pasillo del instituto siempre era mal augurio. Sabía que estaba a punto de ver el rostro iluminado de Nagisa, la ardilla hiperactiva, que le empezaría a soltar todo tipo de locuras y no pararía hasta que Rei le siguiese en alguno de sus planes malvados.

Aquella vez no había sido una excepción. ¿O sí?

—¡Rei-chan! —Nagisa le gritó prácticamente en el oído. Rei cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para no perder los estribos— Oye, ¿te has enterado? ¡Lo están diciendo por todas partes! ¿Tú crees que es verdad?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—¡Lo de Haru-chan y Mako-chan!

Rei proseguía aislado en su burbuja de paz. Rara vez se filtraba alguna habladuría por ella y, a decir verdad, él prefería que siguiera así. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué chismorreo se había esparcido por ahí, pero lo más probable es que fuera una mentira infundada.

O eso mantuvo hasta que Nagisa le explicó con pelos y señales —y algún que otro gesto obsceno— la situación. Rei se colocó las gafas, tapándose con recato su cara sonrojada.

—No creo que sea cierto —acertó a decir tras un silencio breve y asfixiante—. Si lo fuera, ya nos lo habrían dicho. Es más, cabe pensar que ya habríamos atisbado nosotros mismos algún comportamiento irregular.

Justo cuando Nagisa se disponía a replicar, una voz muy familiar los llamó desde lejos. Ambos se giraron y vieron cómo Gou se les acercaba apurada, con su larga coleta yendo de aquí para allá.

—¡Chicos! ¿Vosotros lo sabíais?

—¿Saber el qué? —repitió Rei. Sus palabras pasaron desapercibidas.

—¡Qué va! Se lo oí antes a unas chicas de mi clase, y, claro, yo pensé: "es imposible que estén hablando de Haru-chan y Mako-chan, estoy seguro"—Nagisa focalizó toda su atención en Gou— ¿Pero y si es cierto? Rei-chan me estaba comentando que fijo que cuando estamos distraídos, entran en los vestuarios y hacen el ñaca ñaca —hizo un movimiento pélvico muy sugerente.

—¡Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa!

—¡No digas eso, qué desagradable! —protestó Gou con la nariz fruncida— Yo creo que les deberíamos preguntar directamente. Somos amigos, ¿no?

—Estáis sacando conjeturas a partir de unos rumores gratuitos —institió Rei—. Además, en caso de que _fuese_ cierto, si lo están manteniendo en secreto, será por algo, digo yo.

Lo que Rei no decía era que su interior ardía con las ganas de averiguar la verdad.

* * *

Nagisa nunca había estado tan ansioso por empezar con el entrenamiento. Estaba hecho un verdadero muelle, casi saltando alrededor de Gou y Rei mientras esperaban a que Haruka y Makoto, los verdaderos protagonistas del día, hiciesen su aparición estelar.

—La verdad es que se están retrasando mucho… —apuntó Rei, frunciendo los labios como un pato agobiado. Gou lo miró preocupada.

—Ya os lo digo yo: ¡pasión en los lavabos!

A nadie se le ocurrió comentar con una sonrisa la hipótesis de Nagisa. Peor para ellos.

—¡No digas cosas tan escandalosas!

—Eso, eso. Nagisa-kun, ¡no puedes decir cochinadas delante de una señorita!

—¿Qué? Pero si Rei-chan aún no es una señorita —protestó Nagisa.

La mirada en llamas de Gou le hizo querer reírse, pero la cara de limón de Rei ya fue el detonante necesario para que explotase la carcajada.

Mientras él reía, los tortolitos llegaron charlando contentos y desprendiendo aires de amor. Que Nagisa no sabía muy bien a qué se refería con aquello, pero en su cabeza sonaba _bien_. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente que sus amigos mantuviesen una tórrida relación —bueno, alguna broma al respecto había hecho, pero había sido eso: una _broma_— y ahora que todo apuntaba a que así era, no sabía muy bien cómo tomárselo. Una parte de él, muy pequeña y egoísta, se sentía triste. Temía que las cosas cambiasen entre ellos, entre el equipo. ¡Era fantástico que todos fuesen amigos! Claro que el buen juicio de Nagisa le decía que tenía que alegrarse. Si sus amigos eran felices, él también lo sería. Pasase lo que pasase.

—Sentimos el retraso —Makoto los saludó a todos con su típica voz aterciopelada. Nagisa esbozó una sonrisilla—, es que hoy las escaleras estaban atestadas de gente, ¿verdad, Haru?

Haru asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Nagisa como si fuese una caballa podrida.

—¿Y no fuisteis al baño? —preguntó Nagisa con malicia. Guiñó un ojo. Gou y Rei no tardaron en atestarle un codazo.

Makoto estaba desconcertado, como si se acabase de enterar de que le organizaron una fiesta sorpresa en el tanatorio.

Quizás aquella comparación no había sido demasiado acertada.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —Makoto parecía tan inocente que era difícil pensar que realmente fuese por ahí haciendo cochinadas.

Haru, en cambio, estaba ocultando algo. Estaba incluso más callado de lo normal y solamente respondía con sonrisas tímidas, muy de vez en cuando, cuando Makoto le hacía alguna pregunta. Claro que imaginárselo en actitud de tórtolo era bastante complicado. La mera imagen de Haru besando a alguien en la mejilla ya le daba ganas de echarse a reír y no parar.

—Oye, ¿de veras estarán juntos…? —susurró Gou al oído de Nagisa.

Nagisa se encogió de hombros, sin poder darle una respuesta. Fuese como fuese, ¡no se podía negar que se lo estaban pasando bomba! No quitaban la vista de Haru y Makoto y analizaban exhaustivamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Sobre todo Rei.

—Rei-chan, estás hecho una verdadera maruja.

—¡T-Te equivocas!

Y dio una explicación larga y aburrida sobre la importancia de la observación y el respeto a la privacidad de las personas. Nagisa ni se molestó en entender la mitad de lo que decía.

—Marujona —insistió.

En medio de aquel jardín de discusiones absurdas, el amor floreció. Gou estaba apuntando con el dedo índice a Makoto y a Haru. La situación no era ninguna novedad, desde luego que no. Haru había acabado de nadar y Makoto estaba ahí para ayudarlo a salir de la piscina. Lo extraño, lo verdaderamente novedoso, era cómo se miraban. Haru estaba mirando fijamente la mirada verde de Makoto, como si estuviese hechizado, y vacilaba sobre si tomar la mano o no.

—Gracias —logró decir Haru una vez agarrada la mano de Makoto. Se sonrieron.

Makoto contemplaba a Haru como si fuese una chocolatina bajo el sofá.

Quizás, razonó Nagisa, aquella comparación tampoco había sido demasiado afortunada.

—¡Madre del amor hermoso! —exclamó Gou, con las manos en las mejillas.

—Creo que ya huelo el olor de la caballa que se servirá en la boda —dijo Nagisa rotundamente, como si acabase de desvelar la verdad absoluta.

Incluso Rei estaba dudando sobre la veracidad del rumor. Había indicios para demostrar que era cierto, sin duda.

Un rato después, Haru y Makoto se estaban secando mutuamente el cabello con la toalla. Makoto reía y parecía un cachorrito que acababa de ser acariciado por su dueño. Gou comentó que habría jurado que uno de ellos había dicho algo así como "muac", pero Rei dio por hecho que la pobre estaba sorda como una tapia. Aunque, eso sí, lo expresó de una forma mucho más pedante.

Aquello fue todo lo que Nagisa necesitó para formar una opinión. Tanto Rei como Gou lo miraron interrogantes, expectantes ante la resolución final, y Nagisa les contestó con otro movimiento pélvico la mar de obsceno. En sus labios de melocotón se podían leer solamente dos palabras:

_Ñaca ñaca_.


	3. ¡Clic!

Makoto estaba seguro de que se estaba volviendo paranoico. Había empezado a sospechar de todo el mundo que lo rodeaba, incluso de su familia y sus amigos. _Sobre todo_ de su familia y sus amigos. Hasta Haru estaba más _peculiar_ de lo común. Que ya era decir.

La conducta extraña de Haru había comenzado aquel mismo día, durante el entrenamiento. Todo iba como la seda hasta que se dieron cuenta de cómo Nagisa, Rei y Gou los observaban detenidamente, como si fuesen antropólogos investigando una tribu hasta entonces desconocida. Claro que Makoto y Haru no tenían nada de especial, así que aquellas miradas y cuchicheos resultaban, hasta cierto punto, intrigantes.

—¿Qué pasa aquí….? —le preguntó Makoto a Haru, que le contestó con los hombros encogidos.

—Ni idea.

Algo le decía que Haru _sí _que tenía idea. Más de una, de hecho.

¡¿Pero qué hacía él desconfiando así de su mejor amigo?!

* * *

Cuando por fin llegó a casa, Makoto se vio sorprendido por el comportamiento extraño de su familia. Sus padres eran gente normal y corriente, tranquilos y siempre con una disposición amable. Aquel día, sin embargo, no parecían ellos mismos. Estaban tensos e inquietos. Makoto se temía que hubieran discutido. ¡Todo menos eso!

Tras unos momentos de observación, Makoto llegó a la conclusión de que el problema no era_ entre_ ellos. Suspiró aliviado.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —exclamó Makoto, tal y como hacía todos los días. Los mellizos lo fueron a recibir con su típica energía desbordante.

Sus padres no le dijeron nada. Su padre, como mucho, levantó la mirada del periódico y se volvió a enfrascar rápidamente en su lectura. Makoto ya estaba casi seguro de que había hecho algo terrible y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó a los mellizos.

—¡No sé! ¡Papá y mamá se pusieron raros y ahora están así! —Ran estaba de puntillas, tirándole de la manga.

—Será mejor que hable con mamá…

Fue a la cocina y, por tercera vez en lo que llevaba de día, preguntó qué era lo que sucedía. Su madre se negaba a mirarle a los ojos, como si tuviera vergüenza de estar en presencia de su propio hijo.

—Pon la mesa —ordenó ella.

Makoto sentía que el corazón se le estaba enrollando dentro del pecho. ¿Era un corazón o un acordeón? No tuvo más remedio que obedecer las órdenes de su madre y esperar a que, durante la cena, hablasen tranquilamente de aquello que estaba causando aquel malestar. Fuese lo que fuese.

Llegó el momento. Estaban reunidos para cenar. Los mellizos sonreían y agitaban las piernas por debajo de la mesa. Su padre fruncía el ceño. Makoto, para disipar aquellos nubarrones negros, comentó que Haru y él tenían que presentar un trabajo de anatomía delante de toda la clase y que, claro, en principio le daba un poco de vergüenza. Esperaba que no se le trabase la lengua.

Sin embargo, su padre estaba más interesado en Haru que en el trabajo en sí.

—Y dices que lo hiciste con Haruka-kun… —murmuró.

Que Makoto hiciese un trabajo escolar con su mejor amigo no era ninguna novedad, o al menos no tendría por qué serlo. Haru y él habían estado formando un equipo, un buen equipo desde primaria y no iban a cambiar ahora de planes.

—¿Salmón? ¡No me gusta el pescado! —se quejó Ren, haciendo trizas los pensamientos de su hermano mayor— Y a mí me has echado más que a Ran.

—Jo, ¡yo también quería carne! Onii-chan, ¿a que la carne es más rica?

—Bueno, a decir verdad, me gustan tanto la carne como el pescado —dijo Makoto sonriendo.

Su madre, que en aquel momento estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua, se atragantó. Su padre le daba golpecitos en la espalda, casi más a modo de consuelo que otra cosa.

* * *

Makoto se consoló pensando en que el día siguiente sería mucho mejor. Era importante afrontar la vida con una perspectiva optimista.

Claro que lo que él creyese y lo que la vida le deparaba no siempre iban de la mano.

* * *

La mañana llegó acompañada de aquel ambiente extraño y agobiante que seguía rodeando a su familia. Se tomó rápido el desayuno y se marchó corriendo de casa, deseoso de hablarlo con Haru. Él le daría el consejo que necesitaría para volver a tomar el rumbo correcto.

No se esperaba que Haru _también_ siguiera raro. Makoto llamó a la puerta y Haru le abrió casi de inmediato.

Eso ya era anormal. Y sospechoso. Pero no desagradable.

Ya se había tomado el baño e incluso estaba vestido. Lo único normal era el delantal, protegiendo su uniforme de la grasa. La cocina olía a caballa. Menos mal que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

—Makoto, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Haru mientras colocaba su plato de caballa en la mesa. Makoto lo contempló como si estuviese ante la figura de un santo. Su San Haruka de todas las caballas.

—Bueno… —suspiró— Mis padres están muy raros y creo que están enfadados conmigo, pero por más que lo piense, no sé qué he hecho mal. ¿Y si están molestos porque dedico demasiado tiempo al equipo y muy poco a la familia?

—No creo. Siempre te han apoyado —contestó Haru, con su calma imperturbable, mientras devoraba la caballa con los palillos.

De pronto, dejó unos trocitos de pescado al margen del plato.

—Para ti.

La vista de Makoto voló de la caballa a Haru, que lo miraba a su vez expectante. Le regaló una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento. Le conmovía el gesto amable de su mejor amigo, aunque la caballa no fuese precisamente uno de sus platos favoritos.

—¿Eh? Gracias, Haru, pero yo ya he desayunado.

Haru hizo caso omiso a lo que Makoto tuviera que decir y cogió los trozos de caballa con los palillos. Los fue acercando poco a poco a su boca.

—"Aaah".

—A veces eres como un crío —Makoto le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y abrió la boca—. Mm, ¡está muy rica! Gracias, Haru.

—No hay de qué —agachó la cabeza e hizo una pausa. Makoto sabía que quería decir algo, pero no podía intuir de qué se trataba—. Me alegra que te guste.

Cualquiera diría que Haru había preparado la caballa expresamente para Makoto. Claro que Makoto no era _cualquiera_, sino el chico que, sin saberlo, estaba en el ojo del huracán.

* * *

No sabía bien por qué, pero a Makoto le daba la _ligera_ impresión de que todo el instituto los estaba mirando a Haru y a él. ¿Por qué sería? Desde luego, no estaban haciendo nada raro ni llevaban unas pintas estrafalarias. Algunas chicas incluso soltaban risitas nada más verlos.

Makoto comprobó que ni él ni Haru iban a rastras con un trozo de papel higiénico pegado a la suela del zapato. Tampoco ninguno de los dos llevaba restos de comida en la boca o en la ropa, sino que su aspecto era el de siempre. El que tendría cualquier estudiante de aquel instituto, por otra parte.

Entraron en clase y sus compañeros se giraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Makoto no pudo evitar dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, protegiéndose tras Haru.

—No te van a comer —dijo Haru, yendo hacia su asiento.

¡Para él era muy fácil decirlo! Lo siguió avergonzado, con las mejillas rojas por las punzantes miradas de sus compañeros, y se sentó en su sitio. Un grupo de chicas se les acercó entre risas y cuchicheos. Mala señal.

—Hola, Tachibana-kun —saludó una de ellas. Makoto creía recordar que se apellidaba Takahashi—. Esto… ¿Nanase-kun y tú…?

Makoto levantó las cejas. No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Nanase-kun y tú lo habéis, ya sabes, _hecho_? —logró preguntar al fin.

Haru se giró alarmado y se marchó al baño, o eso supuso Makoto. Querría haberlo seguido y comprobar si estaba bien, pero dejar a Takahashi y a las otras chicas con la palabra en la boca sería bastante grosero.

—Sí, claro. Costó lo suyo, pero sí —contestó sonriente. Estuvieron casi una tarde entera planificando cómo harían el proyecto y varias horas más ultimando el Power Point.

Las jovencitas se pusieron rojas como amapolas, algunas tan sorprendidas que incluso se cubrían la boca con las manos. Makoto estaba perdido.

—Pero usasteis protección, ¿no?

Makoto las miró como si acabasen de formular una pregunta un tanto extraña.

—Bueno, sería un poco arriesgado no usar nada. Haru no suele tener nada —se rió un poco al recordar la de troyanos que infestaban el ordenador de su amigo. ¡Y luego decía que un buen antivirus no hacía falta!—, pero yo soy más precavido, supongo.

—¡P-Pero eso es muy grave! —gritó Takahashi, prácticamente escandalizada y a punto de arrancarse los sesos de cuajo.

—Eso le digo yo, pero Haruka es muy tozudo.

La chica más bajita, que estaba justo al lado de Takahashi, apoyó sus manos en el escritorio de Makoto.

—¡Yo tengo otra pregunta, Tachibana-kun! ¿Vuestros padres lo saben?

Las demás susurraron entre ellas cosas como "sí, sí, buena pregunta" o "ay, qué valientes, sí señor".

—Claro que lo saben —se encogió de hombros, sin perder su gesto educado—. No sé por qué habría que ocultarlo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás Makoto se había olvidado de decir a sus padres que iba a preparar el Power Point a casa de Haru y por eso ahora estaban enfadados. Sería una posibilidad.

Llegó el profesor de Biología y dio fin a la cháchara que se había formado en torno a Makoto y a Haru, que acababa de regresar del cuarto de baño. Anunció que era momento de exponer los trabajos de anatomía y, por desgracia, Makoto y Haru fueron los primeros.

Makoto temblaba como un flan. No se consideraba tímido, ni mucho menos, pero tener que hablar tanto delante de un profesor que iba a puntuar todo, absolutamente _todo_ era demasiada presión. Haru, en cambio, estaba tranquilo en plena tormenta. Hasta habría jurado que miraba desafiante a sus compañeros.

—Eh, ¡buenos días a todos! Yo soy Tachibana Makoto y este es mi compañero, Nanase Haruka. Hemos realizado un trabajo de anatomía sobr…

La clase estalló en carcajada. Makoto no entendía qué tenía de gracioso un trabajo sobre los músculos faciales. Miró a Haru en busca de una respuesta. O de ayuda. O de lo que fuese.

—Silencio —ordenó Haru.

El mismísimo profesor se sorprendió con la intervención breve, pero contundente, de su alumno más callado.

Makoto y Haru habían acordado que cada uno presentaría un punto de la exposición, y así fue. Makoto, aunque en ocasiones se le trabase la lengua y tuviera que rectificar, logró expresarse con soltura y se centró en lo que le parecía conveniente.

Haru era un telegrama.

Cuando terminaron, Makoto le dedicó una sonrisa brillante a Haru. Algunas chicas murmuraban que Haru era afortunado, que ellas "darían todo por tener a alguien así de dulce a su lado". _Cualquiera_ diría que lo que aquellas jovencitas querían no era una amiga, sino un…

(Makoto no era _cualquiera_, sino el chico cuya mente no lograba hacer _¡clic!_)

_Novio_.

* * *

Al empezar la pausa entre clase y clase, Makoto estuvo al límite de abalanzarse sobre Haru como un cachorrito cuando ve a su dueño después de varios días. Él lo miró con ojos interrogantes, como si aún permaneciese ajeno a los cuchicheos.

—Me acaban de preguntar si tengo sífilis o gonorrea —espetó Haru sin inmutarse—. Me dijeron que se lo contaste tú.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó un par de veces, como si así su confusión se disipara más rápido—¡Debió de ser un malentendido!

Más que un _mal_entendido, era un _nada_entendido, porque ahí nadie se había enterado de nada.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Makoto cayó rendido en su asiento.

* * *

El entrenamiento sería el lugar idóneo para dejar relajar el alma. El agua curaría todas las heridas, solucionaría todos los enredos. Haru dejó libre su cuerpo. Liberó su mente.

Al subir a la superficie, la mano cálida de Makoto estaba ahí esperándole. Haru esbozó una sonrisa diminuta para él, aunque ambos supiesen que era inmensa en su mirada.

—Gracias —dijo Haru.

Haru sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de las gotitas que impregnaban su cabello. Makoto lo observaba en silencio.

—Haru, tienes el flequillo demasiado largo —Makoto fue trazando una línea con su dedo por el flequillo de Haru. Makoto suspiró, Haru cerró los ojos—. Deberías irlo cortando.

—Qué lata —Haru bufó.

—No seas así. Además, así no puedo ver bien tus ojos —dijo Makoto sin pensar. Muchas veces lanzaba comentarios así de vergonzosos sin reflexionar. En ocasiones se daba cuenta y se sonrojaba. Otras, ni se inmutaba.

Escucharon más cuchicheos agitados por parte de Nagisa y Gou. Rei decía "no" con la cabeza. Haru al principio no le daba mayor importancia, pero tras pasar un día entero siendo el foco de los cotilleos, se estaba empezando a cansar. Era una molestia y presentía que le iba a traer problemas con Makoto.

Miró a Makoto. No se enteraba de nada.

Mejor así.

* * *

Nada más llegar a casa, Makoto fue recibido de lleno por el ambiente tenso y turbado. Suspiró, sintiéndose impotente por no saber resolver la situación, y fue a ver qué tal estaban sus hermanos. Quizás necesitaban ayuda con los deberes.

No se esperaba que su madre lo interceptase en medio del pasillo. Lo que tampoco se habría imaginado era que lo estuviese mirando prácticamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Makoto, cariño, siento mucho lo de antes… no supe encajar bien la noticia y, bueno, tú no tienes culpa de nada —abrazó a su hijo con ternura—. ¿Por qué no traes a Haruka-kun a cenar? Sabes que siempre, _siempre_ será bien recibido aquí.

¿_Qué_ noticia? ¿Otra vez el trabajo sobre los músculos faciales?

¿Y por qué le decía algo tan obvio como que Haru siempre sería bienvenido?

Cada vez estaba más confuso y las respuestas no iban a aparecer por arte de magia.

—Pero, mamá…

—Te digo que lo invites, cielo. Te prometo que todo irá bien.

Makoto se encogió de hombros y obedeció de nuevo. Ya intentaría hablar más tarde con su padre. Además, hacía bastante tiempo que Haru no venía a cenar y siempre era todo un placer tenerlo a su lado. Luego, si tenía suerte, podría ofrecerle que se quedase a dormir. Quizás él podría intuir qué le pasaba a sus padres.

Sin perder más el tiempo, volvió a casa de su amigo y le contó lo sucedido. Haru pareció vacilar un momento, como si supiera de antemano que su presencia podría traer algún problema, pero acabó cediendo. Makoto le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era un alivio saber a ciencia cierta que, pasase lo que pasase, tendría a su mejor amigo a su lado, siempre dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que hiciera falta. Lo mejor era que Haru pensaba lo mismo de él.

De camino a casa, Haru tenía la misma cara que un reo que sabe que se dirige a la muerte.

—Supongo que mamá preparará caballa —comentó Makoto para animarle. No surtió efecto.

Hasta el gatito que solía estar en las escaleras estaba más extraño que de costumbre. ¿También los estaría juzgando?

Los mellizos recibieron a Haru con unos abrazos que Makoto jamás se atrevería a darle. Su padre salió de la sala de estar, un poco prudente de más, y le dio la mano a Haru como si lo acabase de conocer. Makoto no se lo podía creer.

—Haruka-kun, espero que cuides siempre de nuestro Makoto. Confiamos en ti.

—Así lo haré —Haru asintió la cabeza con decisión.

A Makoto le entró el pánico. ¿Y si sus padres se tenían que mudar y lo dejaban a cargo de Haru? ¿Y si estaban enfermos? ¿Se llevarían a los mellizos?

—Haru… —susurró Makoto, agarrándole el brazo.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su "conversación", por llamarla de algún modo, la madre de Makoto lo arrastró a la cocina. Le supo mal dejar a Haru con su padre, que aquel día estaba fuera de sus cabales o no paraba de decir sinsentidos.

Encima Haru se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, como si él formase parte de todo aquel circo.

—Makoto, cariño —su madre lo abrazó una vez más. Estaba cálida. Sin duda, aquel amor era a lo que Makoto estaba acostumbrado—. Quiero que sepas que, tanto tu padre como yo, te apoyaremos pase lo que pase. Eres todo un orgullo para nosotros, cielo, y no queremos que nadie cambie en la familia.

Siempre era un consuelo saber que sus padres lo querían, pero en aquel momento, Makoto seguía danzando sin descanso con la perdición. O la confusión. ¿No venían a ser lo mismo?

—Mamá, no entiendo nada… creo que ha habido un malentendido…

—Lo único que hay que entender es que velamos por tu felicidad. Tu padre y yo no somos muy, por decirlo de algún modo, "modernos" —sonrió con tristeza—, pero somos comprensivos y solo queremos que seas feliz con alguien que te quiera, nada más.

—Mamá, no entiendo nad…

—¡Oh, Haruka-kun! —exclamó su madre nada más ver a Haru en la cocina. Le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente— Eres una persona muy querida en esta casa, como de la familia. Espero que nuestro Makoto no te dé muchos problemas y cuide bien de ti.

—Estoy en buenas manos —Haru asintió sin apartar la vista de la madre de Makoto.

—Ah, aún recuerdo cuando erais pequeñitos. Siempre ibais de la mano a todas partes. ¡Cómo no lo vi antes!

—¿Pero ver _qué_? —insistió Makoto.

Haru le dedicó una mirada divertida, como si estuviese conteniéndose las ganas de soltar una buena carcajada. Se lo estaba pasando en grande con sabe Dios qué y, a juzgar por lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, era a costa de Makoto.

En ocasiones, Haru era una criatura vil y taimada.

—Haru, me parece que tienes algo que contarme… —le susurró de camino al comedor.

—Qué va.

Pusieron la mesa y tomaron asientos. Los mellizos no paraban de hablar sobre su día y del perro de los vecinos, que ya no les ladraba cuando pasaban por delante. Haru les prestaba atención, como si estuviese verdaderamente interesado, y de vez en cuando realizaba un comentario superfluo.

Makoto parecía pensativo. Haru querría explicarle la situación, pero prefería que descubriese todo por sí mismo. Estaba inquieto. En cualquier momento empezaría a mordisquearse las uñas.

—¡Caballa con arroz! —chilló Ran al ver cómo la señora Tachibana traía los platos.

Para Haru era inconcebible que a alguien pudiera no gustarle la caballa. Qué gente más rara.

Ren no dejaba de mirarle fijamente. Haru se puso un dedo en los labios, pidiéndole silencio, pero el niño o bien no entendió el mensaje o no lo _quiso_ entender.

—Ren, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Makoto inocentemente. El resto de la familia Tachibana los miró de forma mecánica.

—Mm, no. No pasa nada, ¡nada de nada!

—¡Mentira cochina! —intervino Ran a voces— ¡Ren está enfadado con Haru-chan y onii-chan porque no nos dijeron que eran novios! Nada de homosexuales gays, qué va, ¡sino novios _novios_!

Los señores Tachibana abrieron los ojos de par en par y rieron suavemente, sin provocar ningún estruendo. Ren replicaba que aquello se suponía que era un secreto, que se lo habían prometido a Haru. A él, sin embargo, poco le importaba que la "verdad" saliera a la luz.

Makoto estaba al borde de la muerte. Su rostro, generalmente de expresión amable, estaba pálido y poco dado a sonreír.

Haru casi pudo oír el _¡clic!_ que resonaba alto y claro en la mente de Makoto.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Cómo?! —Makoto despertó de su trance y se convirtió en un manojo rojo de nervios— ¡N-No, esperad! Esto es un malentendido. Haru y yo no estamos saliendo ni somos, eh, bueno, _e_-_eso_.

Haru apartó la mirada, así Makoto no podría descifrar sus pensamientos.

—Pero si nos lo dijo Haru-chan —dijo Ran. Ren aprovechó la atención sobre sus hermanos para hurgarse la nariz en paz.

Lo que a continuación dijo Makoto fue, según Haru, a cámara lenta. Con una iluminación dramática.

—¡HA-RU! ¡¿Qué cosas les dices a mis hermanos?!

—Muy rica la caballa con arroz, señora Tachibana —Haru seguía comiendo con pachorra.

—Gracias, Haruka-kun. Es muy divertido pensar en nuevas recetas con caballa, ¿sabes? —miró con dureza a su hijo mayor—Y Makoto, no montes escándalos.

—Ya te hemos dicho que te lo tomes con naturalidad —secundó el señor Tachibana.

Qué rica era la caballa con arroz y qué graciosa era la cara de Makoto mientras explicaba, con pelos y señales, su versión de los hechos. Cuanto más hablaba, menos se creían los señores Tachibana que su hijo no estaba enamorado. Haru se sonrió sin que nadie lo viese.

* * *

Makoto dejó salir otro suspiro más mientras se metía en cama. Haru ya estaba dentro, hecho un ovillo y a la espera de que su anfitrión lo tapase de una vez por todas.

—Qué día tan loco, ¿eh, Haru? —se cubrió con la manta hasta la nariz, no sin antes tapar con toda la delicadeza a su amigo, tendido justo a su lado.

Se hizo el silencio. Los dos sabían muy bien que la culpa de todo había sido, de forma más o menos directa, de Haru. Él comenzó con los chismorreos —¿a quién se le ocurría decirle ese tipo de cosas a dos niños impresionables?— y, una vez ya esparcidos, no se molestó en negarlos ni una sola vez.

—Oye, Haru, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? —ambos sabían a qué se refería Makoto con aquella pregunta.

Haru se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Makoto.

—Porque no me importaría que fuera verdad.

Que alguien le diese un descanso al pobre corazón de Makoto, ¡si estaba a punto de estallar de un momento a otro! Palpitaba con fuerza, una fuerza descomunal y electrizante. No era como antes, que latía con una mezcla entre cansancio y nerviosismo —había sido un día loco, desde luego—, sino que estaba empezando a sentirse vivo de nuevo.

—Haru… —le sorprendió oírse murmurar el nombre de su mejor amigo—Y-Yo… no tengo palabras…

Se sintió estúpido. Haru, por una vez, le estaba abriendo el corazón, exponiendo sus sentimientos como si de una galería se tratase, y él se quedaba balbuceando, rojo como un tomate.

Con la vergüenza devorándole su autoestima, Makoto se dio media vuelta. Su espalda chocó contra la de Haru. ¡Mejor que no le llegase a ver la cara!

—No hacen falta —susurró Haru, girándose y enterrando su cara colorada en la espalda de Makoto.

Era cierto. Las palabras eran innecesarias.

Permanecieron en esa posición un rato, con un silencio de por medio que los aislaba de la realidad. Poco a poco, con el corazón aún rebosante de una sensación poco familiar para él, Makoto se dio la vuelta y contempló los ojos embelesados de Haru.

Era una nueva imagen que nunca olvidaría.

—Haru, si quieres…—la voz de Makoto era apenas un susurro. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué intentaba decir, pero de algún modo Haru lo entendió todo. Siempre era así.

Antes de que pudiese continuar con palabras sueltas y balbuceos incoherentes, Haru le tapó los labios con la yema de sus dedos.

—Vale —dijo Haru esbozando una sonrisa tímida. Tomó la mano de Makoto, tan cálida como de costumbre, y besó la palma con dulzura.

Makoto esperó de todo corazón que aquel fuera el primero de una larga, larga lista de besos. Un _muac muac_ interminable entre ellos dos.

* * *

** Uh, este es el primer fic de más de un capítulo que escribo para Free! Ni qué decir tiene que no estoy muy satisfecha, pero bueno, ¡al menos ha sido divertido escribirlo! Agradezco el apoyo que he recibido con vuestros reviews. Me han dado ánimo para continuar. ****_See you next water time!_**


End file.
